prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking and Entering (episode)
Breaking and Entering is the second episode of the fourth season of Prison Break, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It first aired back-to-back with the preceding episode, "Scylla". It was broadcast on September 1, 2008 in the United States on the FOX Network. Then shown on September 2, 2008 in the UK. Plot Wyatt tells the General that Lincoln and Michael are being held in a maximum-security federal prison. Self and the group arrive in Los Angeles, and he fits them each with GPS ankle monitors. They will live in a warehouse on the harbor. They are working with Roland, a hacker and identity thief who will assist them in finding and decrypting Scylla. Mahone knows that Whistler was to drop the Scylla card to Tuxhorn. Mahone could tell that Tuxhorn's driver was a former military. Abandoned and robbed by his transporter, T-Bag is on foot with Sancho in the Mexican desert. He is walking to San Diego to find Michael. Sancho suddenly turns on T-Bag trying to kill him for something to eat, and in the subsequent fight T-Bag unintentionally kills Sancho. He then considers how Sancho intended to engage in cannibalism to survive, and after thinking about it, T-Bag starts a fire and eats Sancho. He then moves on alone, almost puking several times, until he meets a couple of guys on ATV's who help him out. Roland narrows down military men working locally and Mahone recognizes the driver. They follow the driver to Tuxhorn's house. It is completely secure with armed guards. Roland suggests they merely copy the card from a distance instead of stealing it. They can do so with a wireless hard drive device that copies electronic data within ten feet. The guys stake out Tuxhorn and follow his car. In order to get close to the man, Sucre and Bellick crash into the car. Sucre, holding the hard drive, fights with the driver in proximity to Tuxhorn. Yet Roland cannot get a signal on the data copying. Self approaches a former accountant for the Company who is now under witness protection. Self threatens the man to find out where the Company hides the decoder box in its headquarters. Wyatt threatens a prison worker to use her security access to find out where the police transferred Michael and Lincoln. He learns that Bennett posted bail for them. Sara goes to the bus stop where Tuxhorn's maid is waiting. She slips the device into the woman's purse. Later, Michael calls the house as the maid is about to leave. He pretends to be from security and asks her to check all the windows. She still has her purse on her arm as she makes her way through the house. Michael instructs her to check the library, and Roland is able to get access from the device copying Scylla. Mahone and Bellick a mock robbery stealing the woman's purse as she waits at the bus stop, but the device is not in it. The maid found it in her purse, thought it was her boss's, left it in the house. They need to break in Tuxhorn's house. Sucre sets off an alarm across the street and the guards go scrambling. Tuxhorn turns off his alarm to go outside and investigate. This allows Mahone and Michael to sneak into Tuxhorn's house and find the device. They slip out as Tuxhorn resets his alarm. Wyatt goes to Bennett's house but Bennett swears that he doesn't know where Michael and Lincoln are. Wyatt stabs the man's neck with a syringe and injects him with something, causing him to pass out. Gretchen is still alive but being held captive. T-Bag arrives in San Diego at the Pacific Coast Lines station. His Birds Guidebook has a clue that leads him to a locker and a combination. T-Bag finds a bag with Whistler's fake ID and instructions from the Gate Corporation. He heads to Los Angeles by bus. Roland decrypts the data card, but realizes that the information is incomplete. Deducing from an excerpt from The Odyssey left behind by Linc and Michael's father about a necessary sacrifice of six men by Odysseus to pass the monster Scylla, Michael realizes that Scylla is actually made up of six cards being held by different people. The gang has not completed their mission. They have to now track down the five others. Michael's nose starts to bleed. He hides it from his brother. Cast Guest starring *Cress Williams - Wyatt Mathewson *Leon Russom - General *James Hiroyuki Liao - Roland Glenn *Troy Ruptash - Jasper Potts *Wilbur Fitzgerald - Bruce Bennett *Steve Tom - Stuart Tuxhorn Trivia Bloopers and Errors *Irving Wade was identified by Mahone as being between 45–55 years old yet the Date of Birth on the Driver's License printout is 10/03/80, more than a decade off of the age range being investigated. *Even though the episode is set in 2005, one of the cars in the car showroom where Jasper Potts works has the date of manufacture of 2007 on the windshield. Category:Odyssey References